<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black and Blue by Ozmafia (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300038">Black and Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ozmafia'>Ozmafia (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings Apply, Altea and Galra are not what you think, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Assassin Lance (Voltron), Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Child Abuse, Demiromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Established Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, How is that not a tag, Human Experimentation, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk Has Earth Powers (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith Has Fire Powers (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has Depression, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Has Ice Powers (Voltron), Lance Has Nightmares (Voltron), Lance Has Water Powers (Voltron), Langst, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Pidge | Katie Holt Has Plant Powers, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro Has Lightning Powers (Voltron), So rip, Suicidal Lance (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Zarkon (Voltron) Being an Asshole, all languages are fantasy languages, also i haven't watched this show in forever so i've literally forgotten so many things, duh - Freeform, everyone is 18+ btw, he doesn't want to do it, how could i forget - Freeform, i'm hurting my precious boy so bad in this, lance is trying his best, like everything besides the main characters, maybe not, past Hunk/Shay - Freeform, so many tags jfc, spanish is a fantasy language ok, those two are still good friends don't worry, through the all-mighty google translate, who knows - Freeform, will there be smut in this?, yes including Pidge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ozmafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd give up everything for her." He said, a sad smile on his lips.</p>
<p>Keith looked over at him, ignoring the dull ache in his chest. "Is she worth it?"</p>
<p>He regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. He expected the other to get mad, to curse him out, to just walk away. However, what he got was a million times worse.</p>
<p>His smile faded into a look of melancholy, and the words he whispered out rang deep in his heart; "Yes. She's my only reason to live anymore."</p>
<p>And that hurt Keith more than he'd like to admit.</p>
<p>It hurt even worse when he learned why he said that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black and Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basically just an excuse to hurt my fav boy Lance as well as myself because why tf not ahahahah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ALSO- haven't been in this fandom in a while sup how're y'all doin'</p>
<p>is anyone even here anymore lol</p>
<p>w/e, just expect a very, VERY bumpy ride ok? ok</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of wind gently brushing against the trees’ leaves and grass below comforted him greatly as he sucked in a low, quiet breath. He adjusted the rifle in his hands, one eye closed as he stared through the scope perched on top of the black killing-machine, as he liked to call it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat atop one of the taller tree’s branches, staying perfectly still as he waited for his target to arrive. His heart pounded against his ribs, but, luckily for him, he was the only one who could hear it, who could feel the slight tremor in his arms as he desperately tried to calm himself down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ve done this plenty of times before. It’ll get better soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there was anyone who knew how bullshit that statement was, it was him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, he had to do it. If he didn’t… Well, he’d rather not think about it. Besides, it’s not like the consequences mattered much anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always did it, no matter how much it hurt him. But, it was better him than someone else. So, he waited, eagle-eyes trained for any movement and ears twitching for any sudden or unusual movement. He didn’t know how long he waited; a couple of minutes, hours even, muscles taut and prepared for combat the entire time before he finally got what he was waiting for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing he saw was a patch of brown hair sticking out from a bush before the other person pulled themselves from the mass of twigs and leaves, giving the area a quick look-around before signaling to someone behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ice blue eyes stared, glowing, as he watched them along help three others out, the last person doing it themselves just fine. He eyed the group; two of them were trained soldiers, the one who came out first and the other who came out last. The first was a male, from what he could tell, and the other a female. Both were wearing standard Altean common-soldier wear, which was just dark browns and blacks with a vest strapped over their shirts and combat boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were most likely from a very small town if that’s what their garments were like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three were definitely civilians. Two girls and a boy. One of the girls looked to be in her late teens while the other two were adults, all three wearing clothing accustomed to that of a very poor commoner household.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath hitched and his arms twitched, but other than that, he was steady. He didn’t like this… He only had one target, but he knew that he couldn’t leave any witnesses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t end well the first, and last time, he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, taking a deep breath, he aimed his rifle towards the female soldier, gut instinct telling him she was the bigger threat of the two. His stomach churned and twisted, telling him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>him not to do it, to go back and leave them alone, that they also had friends and family waiting for them, that they had their whole lives ahead of them and that they were too young to die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to listen, he really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>did. He wanted to turn back now and run away, to live without </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>constantly breathing down his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was selfish of him. It really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>was, but he couldn’t turn back now. Not when </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>still held on to the one thing, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing, that mattered in his life anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, a heavy heart, he pulled the trigger, a bullet silently flying from the barrel, the small pitch black object hitting the woman straight in the head. He twitched a finger and the bullet dissipated into darkness before disappearing altogether.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the screams and shouts of horror and dismay, he took another shot and the other soldier, who had been desperately looking for him, went down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the bile rise up as the screams and cries of the other three finally reached him in a comprehensible level. The sounds of their voices as they cried and begged for their lives… it seems that today will be another experience added to his long list of nightmares. It seems that list never stops growing, for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite knowing that there was no way they could possibly hear him, he still choked out a quiet, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three shots went off consecutively and each of them slumped to the ground, each bullet that hit them disappearing into the shadows, leaving behind not a single trace of evidence as usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed in his spot for a while, the glow of his eyes fading from the icy blue to a more cool ocean color as he stared down at the corpses listlessly. After a few minutes, he finally jumped down, ignoring the slight strain of having sat in such an awkward position for so long, eyes meeting the dead, lifeless stare of the teenaged girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. If he concentrated hard enough, he could swear he saw accusation in those lifeless green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems that he had added another thing to his nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head; he couldn’t be caught up in this now. Making sure he didn’t leave even a single strand of hair behind, he quietly made his way out of the forest. As he jumped from tree to tree, he could almost hear the whispers of those he’d just killed, the insults, the accusations, the desperation, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>confusion</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why us?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could hear them say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What did we do to deserve this?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You did nothing! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, I’m--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then why?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did you kill us?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breathing stuttered and he nearly slipped from the branch he was aiming for. Hastily, he grabbed for his chest, hand grasping at the locket hanging from his neck. As if clinging to his last straw of sanity, he desperately clung to the locket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought the locket to his forehead, pressing the cool metal against his burning skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Veronica</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon saying that name, everything seemed to return to normal. No more voices, no more accusations, no more erratic heartbeat. Just silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself once again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything will get better soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered how many times he’d have to lie to himself before he’d finally start to believe it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>